Torn Apart
by Ruusukainen
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are happily married, have two kids and one to come. When tragedy hits the young couple, how will they react with the press by their side? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Check out my homepage for the Zanessa version!  
**

**A/N – **This was originally written with Zanessa as the main couple. The story got deleted by so now I'm reposting it with Troyella as main couple. There's no chance this is going to be as good as the last one. Troy is a popular basketball player for the L.A. Lakers and Gabriella has become a well known singer. I hope it's not that's much of a different from the original. I just basically changed the characters names and background.

**Summary – **Troy and Gabriella are happily married, have two kids and one to come. When tragedy hits the young couple, how will they react with the press by their side? Troyella.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything.

* * *

**Torn Apart** – Chapter 1

* * *

''Gabriella?'' Troy's voice reached her ears from upstairs.

''Yeah?'' Gabriella replied while finishing her hair.

''Where's my shirt?''

_Men_, Gabriella thought.

''It's hanging in your closet, honey,'' Gabriella said calmly, having used to Troy's actions. Seriously, you could put his shoes in front of him and he'd still go looking for them. Typical.

She heard him walking around in their bedroom and opening closets. ''Oh,'' was his answer.

He came down the stairs, his upper-body naked and a shirt in his arms. ''This one?''

''That's the one,'' she said with a grin on her face.

''You think we're gonna win tonight?'' he asked when she walked over to him.

''You're the best,'' she said smiling. ''The others won't even have a chance.''

He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Troy smiled and took a good look at her black dress.

''You're stomach doesn't really show,'' he commented with a frown on his face.

''That was the idea,'' she laughed.

''But why hide it when everyone knows already?''

It was true. Gabriella was once again pregnant and it was all over the press. She couldn't go out without flashing lights surrounding her. Not that _that _was new. It was even worse when she went out with Troy. Screaming girls would run to them and beg for an autograph.

So that's why she stayed at home. But tonight was exceptional. Troy's team was playing in the finals and everyone expected for them to win. They were all so proud of him.

Now they only had to wait for Troy's parents to arrive.

At the same time the doorbell rang and they heard two little feet running towards the door.

''Granpa!'' Emily cried as the door opened.

''Emily,'' Jack said as he picked her up. ''How's my little girl doing?''

''I'm happy! Dad's gonna win today!''

''Let's sure hope so,'' Troy laughed as he came in to the room.

''Troy,'' him mom, Lucille, said and gave him a hug.

''Hi,'' Troy smiled. ''Look, we really should get going. Gabriella?''

''I'm right here,'' Gabriella said as she too came in to the room. ''Hi you guys,'' she smiled while giving them hugs. ''The girls have their backs packed so we're all ready to go.''

The older Bolton couple were used to having to babysit their grandchildren. Gabriella and Troy were always in some other states either to play basketball or to attend another award show that it was only a relief to have help with the kids.

Jack and Lucille drove off first and Troy and Gabriella soon followed.

* * *

Troy took his position on the court but his eyes were trying to locate his wife in the crowd. When they had arrived and walked down the red carpet they had to stop all the time because every magazine wanted their own picture. Everyone were screaming at Troy and he kept on smiling at them. He really loved his fans but not as much as he loved the woman sitting in the stands.

Finally the bell rang and the came began. People still kept on coming in and the place was full.

Gabriella and Troy really enjoyed the night. The came was surprisingly tough, the opponent was really putting up a fight. Before the last minute the came was a tie but there was still a chance.

And then the moment came. Only couple of seconds to go and guess who had the ball in his hands?

''Oh God...'' Troy murmured as the crowd started applauding and yelling the name 'Bolton'.

Troy was stunned and Gabriella could feel it. She gave him a happy wave and he smiled at him.

The whole team came and piled themselves on Troy. Just as he was sure he was gonna stop breathing they stood up.

Some man came to court with a microphone and a big trophy in his hands. ''The winner of this year is...''

The whole audience was quiet and Troy's heart skipped a beat.

''... The L.A. Lakers!''

Everybody burst into cheers and started clapping loudly.

Troy walked and laughed, his nervousness all gone.

He accepted the trophy as the team captain and came face to face with the thousands of people. Still, amongst them all, he could see Vanessa, smiling at him.

''Hey guys...'' he started but people's loud cheers stopped him. He laughed but really enjoyed the moment. Those thousands of people were screaming at _him_.

''I love you,'' he whispered in her ear and started to make his way to the state.

''You know,'' he continued when they stopped, ''Winning this trophy is the best outcome after spending hour on road and trying to do our best and so I want to thank all the players, coach and so on. Most of all I want to thank our families. Gabriella, mom, dad, the girls – you support me when I need it the most. I love you all,'' he finished and waved to them all. He walked off from the microphone when the audience began clapping once again.

In her seat, Gabriella brushed a tear from her cheek and smiled. She was more proud of her husband than ever.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked to their car, laughing at something that Troy had said.

Troy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

''Dad?'' he asked, confused. ''What are you doing here?''

''Troy... something's happened,'' Jack said in a shaky voice. ''We need to get to the hospital.''

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N –** Thanks for the reviews. (:

* * *

**Torn Apart** – Chapter 2

* * *

_''Where are they going?''_

_''Did you see the look on her face?''_

_''I think it's something serious.''_

_''We should follow them.''_

When reporters find something to write about it's all over the news. They don't necessarily know all the facts but they still get excited. Some people are just so gruel.

* * *

''Dad, tell us something!''

''It's better to tell when we're there.''

That was the answer he had got at least ten times during their short trip. Gabriella was painfully quiet, she hadn't said a word since they had left. She sat in the back seat with hands on her lap as she kept staring out of the window.

The car fell silent and Troy began to be even more nervous.

Was it his mom? The girls? He hated the fact that he didn't know anything. He knew there were things that easily got you off guard. Like for example when you brake a glass. You stand staring at it for a second and then you start cleaning it up. It's what you've learned to do. To clean the mess. But what if you weren't able to?

''So...'' his dad broke the silence. ''Did you win?''

Troy was stunned. Of all the things he didn't think about _that_. He had just won the most wanted award there is around in basketball and at the time he didn't even care. He thought his dad was being very rude asking those kind of questions in a situation like this but then again... Maybe he was just trying to distract their minds from thinking the worst.

''Yeah...''

''Wow... I can't even say how proud I am right now.''

Troy was quiet once again.

* * *

Reporters guessed that the Boltons were going to the hospital. So they passed them and were there before them.

They heard how Troy began to yell at them for disturbing their privacy. They saw how Jack took Gabriella by her arm and let the quietly crying girl inside. Troy walked behind them and the reporters finally let them have some space. They camped outside the hospital.

They were living a reporter's nightmare. Nobody knew what was going on and it made them frustrated.

For once in their life they managed to sympathize with the situation.

* * *

Troy bumped into his dad when they came in to a sudden stop.

There was his mother – sitting with Sophie.

Where was Emily?

''Oh my god,'' he whispered. He probably would have collapsed right then and there but luckily there was a wall next to him.

Gabriella was already sobbing hard.

''Mom...'' he started, hoarsely. ''Where's Emily?''

''The doctor's coming out soon. We haven't seen her since they got her in.'' Lucille's eyes were glazed and her voice was far from the usual controlled one.

''Oh god!'' Gabriella cried and Jack gathered her into his arms.

Troy was speechless. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. Lucille was sure he was going to pass out.

''Bolton family?''

Everyone except Troy looked at the man, wishing for the best. The doctor had his usual white coat on but Gabriella knew he was a surgeon. He had blood on his neck. _Emily's blood?_

''Yes,'' Jack said as the man waited for someone to react.

''I've just come out of a surgery with your daughter.''

Gabriella closed her eyes.

''I must say that your child is the toughest kid I've ever seen.''

Troy's eyes filled with tears.

''But I'm unfortunate to tell that all didn't go well.''

Lucille put a hand on her mouth.

''Emily is still alive but only for so long.''

Troy felt a tear escape and slide down his cheek.

''She's alive because of machines. For example; she can't breathe on her own.''

Gabriella sobbed into Jack's chest.

''It's your decision if you want her to be _technically _alive or have the peace she desperately needs.''

And the doctor left.

Troy was numb. He leaned into the wall and put his arms around his knees. Sobs started to shake him and it broke his heart.

Jack continued to rock Gabriella who only started to cry harder when she heard his husband's sobs. _Troy__ never cried._

Lucille picked up a crying Sophie and started to rock her.

* * *

Gabriella was the first one to gather herself together. She straightened her dress and put her hair in it's place.

She walked over to Troy and went down on her knees in front of him.

After a minute Troy lifted his head up and looked at her. His usually happy face was now painted with salty tears and his eyes had a desperate look in them.

And it made Gabriella cry all over again. She hugged Troy and they mourned for their daughter together.

* * *

Lucille stood up with Sophie in her arms and walked over to where her husband was sitting. Jack had a far away look in his eyes as he stared at the crying couple.

''Jack, they're going to survive from this, right?''

''Oh, only god knows. Imagine what pain you would feel if you were destined to be the one to kill your own daughter.''

Lucille nodded. Her son's family was torn apart in a flashing second and there was nothing they could do about it.

In the middle of all the drama, Sophie had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N2 - **If you see mentions of Zac or Vanessa or Dylan etc. anywhere please tell me. (;


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –** Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Torn Apart** – Chapter 3

* * *

_''Did you bake the cookies I told you to?'' a four year old Emily asked her grandmother when they parked the car._

_''Of course, dear. Take your pack, Sophie,'' Lucille said when it dropped to the ground._

_''Why couldn't mom and dad take us with them?'' Emily asked her grandfather._

_Oh, how much Jack loved Emily. The girl was always so full of guestions and kept making up more if the answer she got didn't satisfy her enough. Her hair was just like her mother's – long and black – except it wasn't as curled. Usually she wore bright colours – except when she was 'depressed'. That was the most recent word she had discovered. Emily was going to be just like her mother – intelligent and beautiful._

_Sophie was more like her father. She was a year younger that her sister and still he could beat her when they ran from tree to tree. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Troy used to take her to his basketball practice when she was a baby – nobody really knew. She had brown hair like her father did and she also had her dad's sparkling blue eyes._

_''I think mom and dad just wanted to enjoy a night out. And you're still going to see them on TV so you have nothing to worry about.''_

_''But it's not the same.''_

_''Indeed, it's not.''_

_Jack took girl's packs and went inside. Lucille sat on the porch and looked at the girls playing._

_At the same time Sophie found a football near the front yard's pushes and started to kick it around. Soon Emily followed her and tried to steal it from her._

_Sophie wasn't quite happy about it and started to kick it further away from both of them._

_That's how it ended up in the middle of the street. _

_''Sophie!'' Lucille yelled from the door. ''Didn't I tell you not to do that?''_

_''Yeah,'' Sophie said, ashamed._

_''Don't worry, granma, I'll get it,'' Emily said and before she knew it she was in the street._

_Just when she reached the ball there was a sound of tires screeching the asphalt._

_At that exact moment Lucille hoped she would've closed her eyes and plugged her ears._

_She wouldn't have seen Emily's bruised body on the ground._

_She wouldn't have seen the pool of blood that was already under the little girl's head._

_She wouldn't have seen Sophie start to run towards Emily – a sister's reaction to protect the other one._

_She wouldn't have heard her own scream._

* * *

Lucille stared at Troy who had fallen asleep from the exhaustion and at Gabriella who was softly stroking his hair.

She was secretly proud of them both. They could've started to kick and scream and throw things around but instead they were the exact opposite.

But that didn't mean that they were dealing with the situation. They still had the hardest task to do.

Lucille felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and found her husband looking at her.

Jack nodded his head towards the quiet couple and whispered, ''They okay?''

''As okay as they can be. The doctor is coming again soon so it's good for them to calm down a bit.''

Jack took Lucille by the arms and pulled her to her feet. ''Come on, let's leave them alone for awhile.''

Lucille nodded her head in silent agreement and followed her husband out of the waiting room.

The door made a quiet clicking sound when Jack closed it behind himself.

* * *

Troy had always been there for her.

When she had given birth to their two daughters he had held her hand the whole time.

Whenever she wasn't feeling well he was always saying soothing words and stroking her hair.

So that's what Gabriella was doing now.

Suddenly Troy started to murmur in his sleep and turn around on the couch. Gabriella could see sweat on his forehead and tears of agony starting to roll down his cheeks.

This was exactly why Gabriella didn't want to sleep. There would've been only one girl in her dreams and she didn't want to see her in that place.

''Troy, honey?'' Gabriella tried to wake him up.

No response.

Gabriella did the thing she always did whenever Troy wasn't waking up.

She pinched him.

Troy bolted upright, breathing hard and wiping his face. He looked at her with completely lost eyes and Gabriella's heart skipped a beat.

Troy layed slowly back down, taking a deep breath. Gabriella continued to play with his hair and for awhile they were both completely quiet.

''I don't want to be here,'' Troy whispered in a broken voice.

''I don't either.''

''But we have to, right?''

''Yeah...''

Troy sat up and put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

''I'm so glad you're here.''

''I'm glad you're here too,'' Gabriella said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to Troy's calm breathing.

Soon she forgot her earlier decision and fell asleep.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – **Bear with me.

* * *

**Torn Apart** – Chapter 4

* * *

When you enter a room you don't always look at your surroundings.

But when you've stood on the doorway for almost half an hour you've learned every colour and corner of it.

But hospital rooms aren't really that interesting or colourful. It's the patient on the bed that brings life to the room.

When sunshine gets through the light curtains it reflects on the patient's face and makes them look even more fragile than they already are.

_Fragile._

That was the most perfect word to describe the girl laying on the bed, Emily Bolton.

She looked even smaller under the thick covers. Her arms were layed besides her and her eyes were closed.

But with the sunshine on her face she looked more beautiful than ever.

Her parents stood by the door, hand in hand, and kept staring at her. They tried to memorize every shape of her body and every smile that had ever played on those lips.

It was a little difficult with the big tube that was going down her throat.

But the hardest thing were her eyes.

They would never see the happy twinkle in them, never see the tears that would flow whenever she was hurt.

Troy looked at Gabriella and was a little surprised to see a sad smile playing on her lips.

Gabriella could feel Troy's look but kept her gaze at her daughter.

''She looks peaceful,'' she said as tears began to roll down her cheeks once again. There was no reason to be strong at the moment – with Troy she felt more safe than ever.

Troy tightened his hold of her hand.

They took a step forward.

Troy put his arms around Gabriella's shoulders for silent support as she started to sob.

By their little girl's bed the situation really hit them.

They looked at Emily with blurry eyes and appreciated the time they had left with her.

A nurse entered the room too soon.

''It's time,'' she said with a soft voice and took her place on the other side of the bed. She stood next to Emily's heart monitor.

Once the right button would be pressed – it would all be over.

The nurse has kind eyes, Troy thought to himself.

''You ready?'' the nurse asked softly.

''Wait,'' Gabriella said.

She bent over the bed and kissed her child on the cheek. Troy could hear a faint ''I love you'' being whispered.

Troy did the same thing, but he also whispered ''We'll see you in heaven'' in her ear.

The nurse had teary eyes too, but still she managed to keep her finger on the button.

Troy gave her a small nod.

They saw a flat line and at the same moment Emily's chest rose no more.

Gabriella started to sob harder and Troy couldn't stop the tears from falling either.

Memories kept flashing before their eyes and they felt kind of at peace.

_A tired looking Gabriella holding their newborn in her arms._

_A laughing Emily getting up and taking her first steps._

_Troy and Emily sleeping peacefully besides each other and a smiling Gabriella taking pictures of them._

_Emily blowing candles besides her cake when she turned two._

_Emily and Sophie swimming in the ocean and playing in the sandbox._

_Emily taking her pack and waving goodbyes to her parents._

* * *

_''Come on, Emily, it's bedtime,'' Troy said and scooped a tired looking baby girl off the floor._

_Gabriella walked pass them and kissed Emily on the cheek. ''Good night, honey.''_

_Troy smiled at her and walked to Emily's nursery. He dimmed the lights so that Emily could fall asleep faster. _

_He put her down on the table and changed her diapers. She giggled when he tickled her and tried to grap his fingers._

_Troy lifted her up once again and placed her on the bed. He put the covers on her and kissed her on the cheek._

_''Good night, honey.''_

_''Dada,'' was the last thing he heard before he closed the door._

* * *

_''Bolton family faces a tragedy: Daughter dies tragically.''_

It was all over the news.

People were shocked – there was no going around it.

Papers were filled with pictures of Troy and Gabriella at the game and entering the hospital.

There were rumours of the cause of the accident – most of them were completely rubbish.

Like for example they said that Emily had been kidnapped and tortured – that Troy and Gabriella had just put on brave faces in public.

It would be a real dissapointment if people really knew what had happened.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - **Enjoy!

* * *

**Torn Apart** – Chapter 5

* * *

_We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down, and never let go. _

Gabriella and Troy stepped out of the room leaving their daughter behind.

They stood in the middle of the hallway hugging each other, wanting all the comfort they could get. Gabriella was sobbing into Troy's chest and he was rubbing her back. Troy was crying himself even when he was trying to be strong for the family he had left.

Troy saw his own parents and Gabriella's mom approaching down the hall. He carefully let go of Gabriella and her mother took over.

''Troy?'' Lucille called him. She was about to ask how everything went but it showed on his face.

His eyes were as sad as ever and his cheeks were wet because of tears.

''Oh, Troy,'' Jack said and pulled Troy into his embrace. Troy clutched the back of his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

''Come on, honey, you need to come out,'' Troy said, trying to convince her to come out of the car.

They had just gotten home from the hospital. He was sure the paparazzies were going to show up at any second and on top of it all Gabriella refused to come out of the car.

She was scared to see Emily's toys lying around the house. She was afraid of going in.

Troy gave in and sat down next to her. He looked at her. ''You know, I'm going through this with you. I'm not going to leave you alone.'' He placed a hand on her stomach. ''Do it for us.''

Gabriella blinked back tears and nodded silently. Troy took her hand and helped her out of the car.

Together they walked to the door and Troy pulled his keys out of his pocket. Just as he was going to open the door paparazzies showed up and started to take pictures.

Troy hurried with the keys and got the door open. They hurried inside and Troy slammed the door shut. They walked straight to the kitchen where Lucille and Sophie were already waiting for them.

Gabriella stopped dead cold on the doorway as she saw an empty seat around the dining table.

That's where Emily used to sit.

''Oh god,'' was all Gabriella said before she ran to the bathroom. She got it locked before Troy could reach her.

He pounded on the door and begged for her to come out. ''Baby, please, don't do this...''

He could hear her sobbing on the floor. He slid down the door himself and placed his head in his hands.

He stayed like that for a minute, listening to his wife's desperate cries and trying to hold back his own tears.

Two pairs of feet showed up in front of him and Troy found Sophie looking at him with teary eyes.

''I'm sorry, daddy,'' she whispered, sniffing.

''What for, honey?'' he asked, trying to control his voice.

''For kicking the ball so far.''

Troy had no idea what she was talking about but he could sense the guilt she was feeling.

Troy put his legs out in front of him and pulled Sophie on his lap. He pulled her against his chest as he and his daughter cried together.

* * *

Troy could hear the door opening. Everyone at the kitchen – as in Gabriella's family and his own – looked at Troy and he mentioned for them to stay put.

Troy walked toward the bathroom and met Gabriella on his way.

They didn't say anything – they didn't have to. Gabriella took Troy's hand and they walked to the kitchen.

Everybody smiled at them as Troy sat down and pulled Gabriella on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

''So...''

''So what will we do next?'' Jack asked, bringing everyone's thoughts together.

''We can help organizing the funeral if you want us to. Just close friends and family, nothing big,'' Gabriella's mom suggested.

''Yeah,'' Gabriella whispered. ''I don't think I'm up to that right now.''

''Me either,'' Troy added.

''So, let us take over and you guys just take it easy,'' Lucille said and stood up.

''Okay. Has anyone tried to contact us? Like anyone but press?'' Troy asked.

''Yeah, your manager called. He told you to take it easy and not worry about games right now. Same goes with Gabriella.''

''All right. I think we're going to go lay down. Sophie, you wanna come?''

Sophie got down from Jack's lap and joined her parents as they left the room.

''God, this is going to be hard,'' Lucille said as they watched the young family walk to upstairs.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella layed down on their master bed, Sophie climbing in the middle of them. They were quiet – once again no words were needed.

''We'll get through this,'' Troy whispered after awhile. ''If we just stick together we'll get through this.''

Gabriella gave him a small smile and pulled Sophie close to her. Troy wrapped his arm around them both.

Soon they were all asleep – not worrying about anything.

* * *

**A/N2 - **The song used in the chapter is Bryan Adams' _Never Let Go_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – **Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Torn Apart** – Chapter 6

* * *

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

It was a small ceremony with just close family and friends. The security rate was high – media had parked outside the gates and people had shown up to show their respect.

It was the day to bury the beloved girl. Sun shone brightly on the cloud-clear sky and the wind blew the warm air against everyone's faces.

It was like Emily's way to be present, to tell them that she'd be okay.

Almost everyone invited were at the church already. Just one couple was missing.

They were finally on their way. Gabriella had just had a major breakdown when she found Emily's old teddy bear under her bed.

Now Gabriella had big black sunglasses on to hide her tears and she was clutching the teddy bear under her arm.

She was sitting in the back seat with Troy's arm around her. That was his way to support her.

His father was driving since he had been the one to pick them up.

''Do you think people will remember her?'' Gabriella asked, looking out of the window.

''What do you mean?'' Troy asked in return.

''Like when we'll celebrate Christmas do we just stop praying for her? And when the baby will be born do we just not tell it about the big sister it never got to meet?''

''Of course not,'' Troy said, kissing her on the cheek.

''I don't want to forget her,'' Gabriella said, taking his hand.

''We wont,'' he assured. ''I promise.''

''I love you so much,'' she whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

''I love you too.''

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

* * *

The church was filled with red and white roses and some soft music was playing in the back round.

Troy and Gabriella walked to their front seats down the hall and could feel everyone's eyes on them.

They sat down next to their parents who gave them supporting smiles.

The soft music died down and was replaced with the piano played by Kelsi Nielsen. Evidently their mothers wanted something original and organ didn't fit in their plans.

The priest stood up from his seat and walked next to stand next to the light-brown coffin. It's size told them once again how young the girl had been.

The priest gave his usual speech before he mentioned Jack to come to the podium.

''Well, as we all know Emily was that kind of a girl who would tell you stories and comfort you whenever you were down. She'll be forever missed,'' Jack said. He could see people wiping their eyes and Troy gave him a small smile.

''That's really all I've got to say. Now Troy, please, I believe you had something.''

Troy nodded and stood up. Instead of going to the podium he made his way to Kelsi. He whispered something at her and she nodded, smiling at him.

He sat down next to the piano and took the microphone. He took a calming breath, smiled at Gabriella and closed his eyes.

His gentle voice filled the church, spreading his emotions through his song and bringing tears to everyone's eyes.

_''Of all the things I've believed in – I just want to get it over with. Tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry, counting the days that pass me by...''_

Jack was sure Troy's voice was going to brake down. His voice was as soft as ever and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

_''Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto...''_

Gabriella listened to the lyrics with tears falling down her cheeks. His choice of a song was perfect – it described exactly how she felt.

_''I still get lost in your eyes and it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right...''_

Sophie listened as her father sang and she was close to tears, too. But it made her happy, too. She remembered all those times her daddy used to sing them to sleep. That was when Emily had still been with them.

_''And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you but I'm not giving in this time...''_

Lucille watched his son with pride. He had just lost his daughter and still he was singing with a fairly decent voice. She hoped to have the same strength her son had.

_''Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto...''_

Troy took a deep breath and ended the song with same passion he had started.

_''And when the stars fall I will lie awake. You're my shooting star.''_

Troy opened his eyes and was quite overwhelmed to see half of the people wiping their eyes and some crying openly. But at the same time he was pleased – the song had clearly touched people's hearts.

He stood up and gave Kelsi a hug. She whispered her condolences with teary eyes, too, playing the piano hadn't stopped her from hearing his voice. Troy nodded and returned to his seat.

The priest asked if anyone else had any more to say. Just when he thought no one was going to come, Gabriella stoop up. She had the teddy bear under her arm and was clutching a paper in her hand.

She took her place at the podium and took a deep breath.

''I just have a little something – it's not as long as what Troy just sang. But that's not what's important – it's what's behind the words.''

She read from her paper with a sad voice.

_''In the silence - the wind sings a lullaby._

_In the silence - you may hear more._

_Silence is what silence is not._

_Silence is awareness._

_Silence is loud.''_

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she said her last words to her daughter.

''Emily, honey, there's gonna be so much silence without you around. Goodbye, my dear, sing with the angels. I love you.''

Her voice broke down at the last words. She kissed Emily's teddy bear and placed it with the paper on the coffin.

She went back to her seat and Troy gathered her into his arms.

_This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals_

* * *

**A/N2** – The song Troy sang was _Goodbye To You _by Michelle Branch. The lyrics in the chapter are by The Beu Sisters and the song is called _Once Upon A Broken Heart_.

One chapter to go!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** – The final chapter. There will probably be a link in my profile once I post the original story in a different site.

* * *

**Torn Apart** – Chapter 7

* * *

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so _

It made Gabriella cry all over again.

That's pretty much the only reaction you could get out of her lately and seeing your own daughter being lowered to the ground didn't really help in the matter.

She could barely stand but Troy's tight grip around her waist made her keep her balance.

She watched, heart breaking, how four men lowered her daughter to the ground.

It was the final straw she needed as she finally accepted the fact that Emily was really gone. No parent would come to their door and just drop her off from another sleepover. She really wished it would be that way.

Troy mentioned Gabriella to come forward as they approached the coffin. They looked at it for a while before laying their flowers on it.

They didn't say anything, they didn't have to. In her heart Emily knew just how much they loved her and how much they were going to miss her.

There was not gonna be any Emily in their lives anymore. No screaming as they tried to get her to bed. No sobbing when Sophie stole one of her toys. No smiling when she happily talked with Gabriella about the upcoming baby. No frowning when she didn't know what the adults were talking about.

Nothing.

Just an empty room. An empty room where you could still smell her, where you could see the stack of clothes she had left behind that morning. Where you could still picture her sleeping on the soft bed, where you could still see her laughing as Troy tried to tickle her awake.

But now it was empty. Sure, there was clothes, bed, table, posters on the wall, her toys... But there was no Emily. No life that would lighten up the room, too.

Nothing.

So, there they were. Staring at the coffin where they knew their daughter was inside. They wanted nothing but to see it open and see Emily smiling at them and running to hug them.

Troy and Gabriella stepped away and to the spot they had been before.

People after people layed roses and lilies on the coffin, making it look colorful and like it was _alive. _

In their hearts Emily would always be the same smiling kid as she would always be remembered.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me _

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were in their daughter's room. Emily's things were neatly in their place and it felt like a crime to even touch them.

Still Troy picked up a book from her nightstand. He had just read it to his daughters the night before the accident. That was when everything had still been alright.

''Gabriella?'' Troy asked, getting her attention.

''Yeah,'' she answered in a small voice.

''I think we should leave the room as it is,'' Troy suggested quietly.

Gabriella smiled.

''Do you know what bothers me?''

''What?'' Gabriella asked.

''Remember how excited Emily was about seeing us on TV? Well, she never got to see me throw that ball,'' Troy said, his eyes getting teary once again.

Gabriella put her arm around him and whispered comforting words.

That's how they spend the next hour or so – just hugging and crying with each other. They shared little stories about Emily – they either got them smiling or crying. But the point was – Emily would never be completely gone amongst them.

* * *

Life got easier as the months passed by. The press still followed them everywhere but that wasn't because of Emily's death.

Troy had gotten back to work recently and people couldn't wait for their games.

Gabriella on the other hand was eight months pregnant so she got her own things to worry about.

Sophie was back in the kindergarten and had adjusted quite well. Sometimes they would found her crying from a corner but that would pass by quickly. It was weird being with her parents without Emily.

A lot of things were.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

The doorbell kept ringing as people kept coming in. Troy would run to the door and back and five minutes later do the exact same thing. But it didn't really matter. The more people came the better.

His parents and Gabriella's mom had already come. Lucille was now entertaining Sophie by the Christmas tree.

Little miss Erica Delilah Bolton was sleeping upstairs, she was to be awaken when the real fun would begin.

''Troy, honey, could you please go get Erica? Otherwise she'll miss all the excitement,'' Gabriella called from across the room.

''Sure,'' Troy smiled and got up the stairs.

He walked to the room which they had ended up decorating as Erica's room. The lights were dimmed, but Troy could make out his daughter sleeping in her little bed.

He walked to stand besides her and for a while just watched as she slept peacefully.

''Erica,'' he called softly, not wanting to scare her awake.

She woke up after a little hesitation and looked up at his dad. She smiled at him and at the same time showed the little teeth she had started to grown.

Troy scooped her up and placed her on his hip. Together they made their way downstairs, where they were going to join the others in the celebrations.

The family would always remember the little, smiling Emily in their hearts. They had not completely let her go and therefor there was a small Christmas present under the tree just for her.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N2** – The lyrics in the chapter are by Michelle Branch and the song is called _Everywhere_. Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed! (:


End file.
